To Catch a Jedi's Enemy
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: To clear her name, Ahsoka escapes from the clone squad in the warehouse and runs into Lux Bonteri. Meeting up with Barriss, suspicion rises in her mind but everything is solved once Ventress stumbles back into Ahsoka's path. Will Ahsoka prevail innocent or will she still leave the order? A rewrite of the final epis of the Ahsoka Arc. This is for a contest on DA. No Flames please


***So I wrote this for a contest on DA. The theme was rewriting an episode/story arc from season 5 on how you think it would end. So I chose the Ahsoka arc from the finale of season 5.**

**So because I am who I am. I threw my little twist on things XD No flames. No LuxSoka hate, no nothing mean! XD**

* * *

"Nanodroids?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. Whatever Ventress had done by kicking her down here… It was a bunch of stacked crates in the old warehouse with yellow symbols on it. Just then she sensed something watching her, and moving… fast.

Her instincts in the Force told her to quickly jump; which she did. She had just dodged the stun blast in time. There was a whole squad lined up and shooting at her. She forced her lightsaber to her hand and defected them when and jumped up through the boards and started running, not looking behind.

Ahsoka quickly ran and turned into a dark alley and hid behind old crates as the squad of troopers ran past. She panted in relief but quickly sensed someone else in the alley next to her. Before she could do anything a pair of gloved hands grabbed her and hugged her.

Finally the figure let go and she whipped out her green blade which lit up the whole alley. Ahsoka realized it was a human man, cloaked… terrified it was Anakin, Ahsoka got ready to book again, the man-or young man-removed the hood of his cloak revealing not blue, but pale green eyes and shorter, messy red brown hair.

"Lux!?" Ahsoka hissed. "What are you DOING here?!"

"I heard everything Ahsoka, I came to look for you," Lux hugged her again. "I was so afraid you were lost for good. I never thought I'd find you. So I followed the squads of troopers hoping they'd lead me to you".

"Well… I don't suppose you believe me that it was some other Jedi who killed Letta?" Ahsoka eyed the young senator.

"Of course I believe you! And I want to help you discover this… I will help you," he took her cut hands, "And that's a promise.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"Do you have ANY leads at all," The two were casually walking down a street, they both had their cloaks on with the hoods up. They couldn't risk anything.

"All I know is that was a woman attacking me. It had to be Ventress because it was her mask and red lightsabers…" Ahsoka sighed.

"Yea but… how did you find the warehouse? Ventress?" Lux side glanced.

"No, my friend, Barriss, you remember her. We've been friends for two years, she said she did some digging and found that place," Ahsoka sighed. "There's nothing there…"

"Unless we go to Barriss and ask her if she found anything connected to the warehouse other than those nanodroids," Lux suggested. Ahsoka shrugged. It was all they had. Ahsoka found another comm station and called Barriss' pocket holo when the one in her room didn't answer.

"Hello? Ahsoka!? What did you find at the warehouse?" Barriss answered.

"How did you know I made it to the warehouse?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I knew you're quick and sly enough to make it there unnoticed," Barriss shrugged. Ahsoka shook her tugging curiosity away. "But what did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you could meet me and Lux Bonteri on the corner of…" Ahsoka looked at the street signs. "Third and Sixth".

"Will do Ahsoka, I'll hurry there in a jiffy," Barriss winked before hanging up. Ahsoka turned to Lux but caught a glimpse of clones behind him.

"Come on, we shouldn't be on the streets anymore right now…" Ahsoka threw her hood up and started walking with Lux.

"I have an idea," Lux grinned. He spied a small shop and took out his credits. He quickly ran over and came back hand Ahsoka a small pallet.

"What's this for?" Ahsoka looked in surprise.

"Here," Lux opened it, it was a makeup pallet. He covered her eyelids and around her eyes with a royal blue and on the edges, violet, and a hint of gold. He also had her put on maroon red lip color. "There, now you don't have to wear your hood all the way over your face," he smirked. "Plus I doubt those troopers have seen you in eye makeup before".

"Ha ha. YOU just wanted to see me in makeup… and I did actually wear makeup… twice," Ahsoka tried to recount dryly. "When I was disguised as a slave and to a charity ball… last month actually…" Ahsoka blushed.

"Oh yes, that was the last time I saw you, it was also in celebration of Onderon aligning with the Republic," Lux remembered.

"Hey have you've seen Commander Ahsoka Tano?" Ahsoka heard out of ear shot. A clone was holding up a holo picture of Ahsoka in her regular Jedi outfit.

"Ahsoka?" Ahsoka quickly turned. It was Barriss!

"How did you get here so fast? We called you ten minutes ago," Lux raised his eyebrows.

"I said I get here in a jiffy," Barriss smiled. "Now come on, this way," Barriss led her friends in front of the warehouse where they came from. "So what happened? There was nothing here?"

"Well yea, there were the nanodroids, nothing else… and Ventress attacked me," Ahsoka shrugged. There was nothing else here. Why did they come back?

"YOU!" Everyone jumped. It was Ventress, no mask stomping toward them pointed to Barriss.

"Ventress?!" Ahsoka growled. And whipped her lightsaber out. But Vntress just stood with her hands on her hips.

"Kid, it's not me you want to hurt, I didn't attack you! I don't even have my lightsabers," Ventress sneered.

"Then where did they go?" Ahsoka obviously did not believe that.

"Your friend there attacked me when I was walking home from our little walk to the warehouse! I was knocked out for almost an hour! Then I went searching for that little rat". Ventress glared at Barriss.

"Barriss would never do that! Why would she attack me? Right Barriss?" Ahsoka looked to her friend. No one made a move. "Uh, Barriss? You wouldn't attack me… right?" Ahsoka was getting a weird vibe from her friend.

"Sorry Soka," Barriss didn't have a guilty look, she whipped out two red blades; Ventress' blades, and started for her friend. Ahsoka reacted just in time and ignited her lightsaber and blocked Barriss' attacks.

"Why are you do this?! Ahsoka trusted you! We both did!" Lux went to grab his own blaster.

"Trust is soo overrated these days!" Barriss coldly said.

"You! You told Letta how to use the droids! And you killed her and framed me by cutting the mics in her cell!" Ahsoka grunted as she threw Barriss' hold off.

"Yes! I did! You are foolish for embracing this Republic! We're just weapons of war! Killing and destroying by the chancellor's orders! Our way of life is failing," Barriss stood tall.

"Why frame Ahsoka?" Ventress cut in.

"So I wouldn't take the blame! Why else? I'm older, wiser, and more respectable. No one would dare think me. And I'll turn her in and be an icon for weeding out corruption in the order," Barriss started sound more psychotic than a wise knight.

Lux raised his blaster, set for stun, and fired away. Ahsoka used her blade to skillfully knock one of the red sabers from her former friend's hand and Ventress caught it. The once enemies dually attacked, Barriss struggling to block and dodge the blades. Finally Lux fired a perfectly aimed shot in the chest.

Barriss gasped before for falling to her knees. Ventress took out a pair of binders she kept on her for bounty hunting and clasped Barriss' thin wrists in them.

"Let's go home," Ahsoka breathed.

"Ahsoka! Commander Tano is outside the temple with Ventress and senator Bonteri, with Barriss Offee as hostage" A temple guard ran into the council chambers. Anakin and Plo had returned after dawn hit.

The council quickly walked outside (Anakin ran of course) to find it to be so. At first they were on Barriss' side until Lux retold what happened in the Coruscant underworld.

"We'll all lose! You see!" Barriss growled as clones took her away to the prison. The council (except for Anakin) walked back up.

"Am I cleared of charges or what?" Ventress folded her arms.

"Yea just run along like a good former Sith," Anakin had the usual hint of sarcasm to his voice. Who could blame him? Ventress was the one who gave him the scar after all. Ventress shot him a look but walked out.

Anakin slowly walked to Ahsoka who was in Lux's arms, romantically.

"You did well snips," Anakin smiled. Ahsoka opened her blue eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Skyguy," she smirked. It had been a long time since she called him that.

"And thank you… Lux," Anakin wasn't exactly overly fond of the former Separatist boy but after all this he found a newfound respect for him. "I'm happy to know you had my little snips' back down there".

"Anakiiin," Ahsoka blushed.

"Well, Ahsoka, you're coming in right?" Anakin grinned.

Ahsoka looked at her master's bright grin and looked back at Lux's soft smile. "Well-" Ahsoka tilted her head. She did want to go back, she really did… but after being betrayed by one of her own, someone who was so close to her…

"Anakin, I- Barriss was my best friend, you know that… but what if… what if there are more Jedi like this? I don't think I could take it again," Ahsoka stepped back.

Anakin looked, his grin faded fast. "Snips… you're like my sister, I can't let you do this".

"Anakin," Ahsoka sweetly smiled as she detached her extra length of silka beads that served as a padawan braid and placed in Anakin's hand and curled it up. "I'll be hanging around here, but you'll have to have someone else save your butt when you're travelling across the universe…"

"I-I have something for you too… I was making as a welcome back gift… but here's something for you," Anakin placed a necklace, a Japor Snippet in her own hand. It had a green and a blue Illum crystal in it. "Lux, you better take care of her". He was smiling again.

"Will do general," Lux mocked saluted.

"Okay watch it," Anakin was serious again.

"Skyguy, this isn't goodbye," Ahsoka hugged her former master. "You'll always be my big brother," she whispered.

"Well, make sure I'm there to hand you off at your wedding," he smirked.

"Will do Anakin," Lux nodded as him and Ahsoka walked down the steps of the temple.

Anakin looked down at the silka beads and held it by the end, behind the sun. It glimmered a silvery green color and he let a tear slip.

Ahsoka had clipped the necklace around her neck. It had a very long chain and it fell to the top of her stomach. She fingered it and she let a tear slip.

This wouldn't be the end, it was just a new chapter.

***So didn't expect that ending? I may be a sentimentalist but I rewrote it according to reality of situations. Besides... it uh... works out this way still XD **


End file.
